Stuck Like Glue
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Post-Cuba. a Sean/Charles/Alex song fic. Sean is so sick & tired of Charles's brooding over Erik, of Alex's locking himself up in his room and of Hank's hiding away in his lab. So he finally decides to take matters into his own hands.


**Stuck Like Glue**

**Summary: **Post-Cuba. a Sean/Charles/Alex sonfic. Sean is so sick & tired of Charles's brooding over Erik, of Alex's locking himself up in his room and of Hank's hiding away in his lab. So he finally decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Warning/Diclaimer: **slash, mild swearing. I own nothing. No money will be made from this.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a Sean/Charles songfic to the song Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland writting for OnTheWingsOfRavens. I really recommend listening to it. (It's such a fun and cute song!) But somehow it turned into a Sean/Charles/Alex threesome fic. Kind of. hehe. This isn't corrected yet, but my beta OnTheWingsOfRavens is working on it.

Absolutely no one knows me better.

No one makes me feel so good...

How do we stay so long together?

When everybody.

Everybody said we never would.

Just when I...start to think they're right.

That love has died.

Sean is getting fed up with the Professor's brooding and mooning over Erik. The metal-bender isn't coming back. Why can't Charles get that through his thick scull? He just wants Charles to be happy again. He wants them all to be happy again. He's so sick of the way Hank hides in his new lab to escape the sadness and lonliness that seems to be constant feeling in the mansion now. He's sick of the way Alex locks himself up in his room and he wonders sometimes if his best friend has somewhat of a crush on Charles.

He goes in search of the telepath, finding him in the study of course, having a brandy and staring longingly at the chess set on the table and the chair beyond it. Sean sighs, walking over to the table and sits down in the chair that Erik used to occupy. He starts making funny faces, trying to get the broody man to cheer up. Charles raises his eyebrows in a 'you're crazy, but I love you anyways' manner. He smiles back, standing up on the chair and starts making funny sounds and hand gestures. He's determined now not leaving this room until he gets a laugh out of the telepath.

When Charles does eventually laugh, Sean doesn't think he's ever heard a more beautiful sound and wants to make him laugh again and again and never stop laughing.

There ya go making my heart beat again, heart beat again.

My heart beat again.

There ya go making me feel like kid.

Won't ya do it, do it, one time.

There ya go, pulling me right back in, right back in.

Right back in...

And I know.

I'm never lettin' this go!

I'm stuck on you.

Uh oh, uh oh!

Stuck like glue.

You and me baby we're stuck like glue.

From that point on, Sean makes it a point to spend as much time with Charles as possible so that he's not so lonely anymore. Charles doesn't seem to mind or if he does, he doesn't complain, which makes Sean assume that it's okay.

He loves the way Charles blushes crimson when he laughs and his blue eyes practically sparkling. He's so damn pretty man. Sean is afraid he's turning into a lovesick fool. The only sore point of all this is when Alex caught them in the living room one time and him making Charles laugh .

Alex gives him a look of betrayal before turning to leave. It cut Sean deep and he can't believe he's forgotten about the possilble crush his best friend might have on Charles in his quest to cheer the telepath up.

But he can't stop spending time with Charles.

Somedays I don't feel like trying.

Somedays you know I just wanna give up.

When it dies, no matter who's right about it all.

I've had enough.

You give me that look.

I'm sorry baby let's make up.

You do that thing that makes me laugh.

And just like that...

Charles is in the kitchen and Sean is once again attempting to get the telepath to laugh, but isn't being very sucsessful this time. "Oh come on man. It's funny," he tries to encourage.

"Sean, I know what you're trying to do. And that you've fallen in love with me. You're not the only one. I think we should stop spending so much time together. And besides what kind of lover would a cripple make anyways?" Charles broods, and Sean wants to shake him, try to stop him from being such a fool in waiting for the metal-bender to show up again.

"This isn't just about Erik. It's Alex too. He's pissed at you and thinks you've stolen me from him. First Erik, then his own best friend. I don't want to be the cause of the end of your 're friendship. You're both too young for me anyway."

Sean wants to screem, but he says cooly instead, "Let me deal with Alex. As for Erik, I don't give a rats ass about that sorry excuse of a metal-bender anymore. He lost any respect or friendship that he had with me when he left you to rot on the beach. I think...No... I know I speak for Alex and Hank too."

Charles shakes his head furiously, "No. You're wrong. Erik loves me and he's going to come back."

"Charles," Sean says, moving to kneel besides the wheelchair, and draws lazy patterns on his telepaths arm. Charles allows it, flinching just a little. "We could be so happy. I wouldn't even mind sharing you with Alex, if that's what you want. I know it's not just Erik that's captured your heart. I see the way you look at Alex sometimes too."

Sean expects Charles to get angry for even consider him sharing, but the telepaths replies calmly, "My feelings for Alex is besides the point. Erik..."

Sean groans, throwing his hands up in the air while straightening himself up and says hotly, "Stop being an idiot man! That rat is not gonna come back. And even if he does, it's as the enemy. Don't you get that? He's our enemy now, not our friend. He's proven that already on the beach. Alex and me can treat you so much better than he ever could. We just want you to be happy."

"Sean..."

"No..." Sean interups, pointing a finger down at Charles and continues, "Let me finish. We love you! And I know you love Alex and that you can love me too."

"You're my children. I love you all."

"You know what kind of love I'm talking about. Give us a chance man?"

Charles chuckles a little and Sean's breath is taken away again for about the hundreth time.

"Okay, even if I did except your offer. I really don't think Alex is the sharing type."

Sean grins, "I can be very persuasive when I want to be."

Charles nods, grining a little back, "Not to mention annoying."

"Hey!"

There ya go makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again.

My heart beat again.

There ya go, makin me feel like a kid.

Won't ya do it, do it one time.

There ya go pulling me right back in, right back in.

Right back in.

And I know...

I'm never lettin this go!

I'm stuck on you.

Uh, oh, uh oh.

Stuck like glue.

You and me baby, we're stuck like glue.

**A/N**:I'm thinking of turning this into a verse. What do you all think?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
